


Insomnia

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Owen locks Anakin out of the room because he was being noisy with his latest bout of insomnia
Relationships: Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Insomnia

Anakin sighed, flopping back down onto his pillow. His headboard rattled against the wall as he shifted around.

“Shut up!” Owen said, chucking a pillow at Anakin’s head. “Stop flopping around and go the fuck to sleep.” 

“Hey, how about you shut up and go the fuck to sleep?” He shuffled around and chucked the pillow back across the room to his step-brother. “I didn’t ask for the inability to sleep, jerk.”

“And I didn’t ask for the world's worst roommate.” 

“Man, keep your punk ass opinions to yourself. I didn’t insult your habits now did I?” Anakin sat up, swung his feet over the side of his bed and padded out into the kitchen. He was surprised to find his step-dad up, standing at the back door and leaning against the glass. 

“Why are you up?” Cliegg grunted, flicking his eyes away from the dog sniffing around the backyard to Anakin.

“Came to get melatonin. I couldn’t sleep. Why are you up?” Cliegg jerked his head toward Artoo. 

“Artoo wouldn’t stop bugging me, so I thought I’d let her run around a bit outside.” It was Anakin’s turn to grunt and he swallowed the sleep aid dry. “She’s just sniffing around though. Wonder if there’s something living in that woodpile. She seems to favor it.” Anakin watched the puppy sniff the woodpile for a while, watching the way her little white body vibrated as she followed the scent of something. 

“She’s a weirdo,” Anakin agreed, drinking some water. 

“Something on your mind, son?” Anakin shrugged. “Somethings gotta be bothering you if you’re up at this hour.”

“I’m considering not going to college,” he sighed. Cliegg stayed quiet, observing Anakin out of the corner of his eye. 

“Why?” Anakin opened the door, let Artoo in and stooped to wipe the mud and wet grass from her paws before scratching her behind the ears. 

“Because I hate school. I can’t stand it anymore.” Artoo bumped her nose into Anakin’s palm. “What? What do you want?” The dog looked back up at him smiling, her blue eyes piercing into his. “You’re the best pup in the whole world,” he whispered, picking her up and snuggling her close. 

“That’s a good reason. I hated school too, knew I was going to take over this farm and run it and then pass it on to my kid when he was old enough.” Cliegg scratched at his beard. “Although, with Owen being scouted by pro teams, it looks like he’s gonna play baseball for a few years before he takes over this place.” Anakin smirked. 

“I could take it over,” he offered, still scratching Artoo behind her ears. “I wouldn’t mind it. Padmé wants to be a pediatrician so you know we’re gonna have some type of income.” 

“Go to bed, boy. You don’t wanna be a farmer, you’ve been fixing things for as long as I’ve known you. You’re going to be a mechanic or something.” Anakin dug his toe into the door mat. “Go on to bed, kid. And take your pup with you. G’nite, Anakin.”

“G’nite Da- Cliegg,” Anakin mumbled as Cliegg went back toward the master bedroom. He went back up the steps to his shared room, finding the door closed and locked when he returned. “Shit,” he swore. “Owen, open this door! Come on!” 

“Nope, your shit is out in the hallway! Sleep on the couch, dicknose!” Owen called back. Anakin grumpily picked up his pillow and shuffled off into Ben’s room. “Come on, Artoo, we’ll sleep next to Ben where we’re appreciated!” He snuck into Ben’s room, making camp on the hardwood floor before Ben woke up as well. He kicked Anakin in the ribs as he got up. 

“Jesus! What the-“ Ben exclaimed, turning his bedside lamp on. “Anakin! Get out! What the fuck?”

“Owen locked me out, can I sleep here?” 

“No! Just use the key!”

“Fine, jerk!” Anakin said, rubbing his bruised ribs and picking his pillow up off the floor again. Reaching up to the top of the door frame, he felt around for the key. 

“I hid the key! Sleep on the couch!” Owen called out from the room. 

“Man, fuck you!” Anakin stormed down the steps, waking his mother. Shmi stuck her head out of the door to the master bedroom. 

“Hey, get your butt over here,” she called, glaring at him. “What is all this noise about? It’s after midnight.” 

“Owen locked me out, so I went to sleep on Ben’s floor, then he kicked me out so I went to look for the key, then Owen said he hid it so I’m going to sleep on the couch with Artoo.” 

“No, you’re not. I’ll settle it.” Shmi marched off, knocking on her son’s door. “Owen! Come on now, it’s 12:45 am and I don’t want to be settling an argument right now. Open the door, let Anakin in, and both of you go back to sleep!” 

Shmi and Anakin heard grumbling from the other side of the door before it swung open. “Stop locking each other out of this room. Put the key back on top of the door frame and both of you get to sleep! You both have school tomorrow and I won’t have you being late because you were up fighting all hours of the night!” 

“He won’t stop flopping around!”

“I can’t sleep!”

“So you have to keep flopping around? Just lay there and close your eyes!”

“Owen, shut the fuck up! I can’t get comfortable-“ Shmi smacked him on the arm and pointed a threatening finger at both of them. 

“I don’t care! Both of you go to sleep and do not make me get up and settle another one of these fights tonight! Go to bed, Owen. I’m going to talk to Ani about his language for a moment.” Owen muttered under his breath and slunk back off into the room, the bedsprings groaning as he clambered back into bed. 

“Alright, space ranger, talk to me. What’s keeping you up?” 

Anakin shrugged, looking at the carpet and not meeting her eye. “Ani, I’m not going to tell you off for swearing this time, I want to know what’s bothering you. I want to help, son.” He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. 

“Everybody has been asking me what I’m going to Major in next year. It’s always ‘what are you gonna major in, where are you going, where have you applied, what’s your SAT score?’ Not if I  _ want  _ to go to school next year,” he mumbled, still avoiding his mother’s eyeline. “I don’t want to go to school, I don’t want to join the military, I just want to fix cars. I like working at the mechanic shop. I like taking a car apart and putting it back together, it’s like solving a puzzle and it’s fun!” Shmi wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and patting his back soothingly as Anakin’s head dropped to the crook of her neck. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, and closed his eyes as his mother held him. 

“Oh,  _ Papito,  _ I didn’t know you felt like that. It will be alright. Take a few deep breaths for me, okay?” He did as told, clutching onto his mom and allowing her to lead him back to bed and tuck him in. Shmi sat on his bed, stroking his hair back whispering, “Ani, everything will be okay, I promise. Close your eyes and lay here if you don’t sleep, that’s okay.” 

“I took a melatonin before Owen locked me out,” he whispered back, glancing over to his step-brother’s bed making sure he was asleep. “I’m tired of sharing a room, mom. Why did Ben get his own room?” 

“Because we thought you and Owen needed to get along so we stuck you in the same room. It was time for Ben to have his own room when we built this part and Dad thought it was smarter to stick you two boys in the same room because you’re the same age.” Anakin sighed, his eyes growing heavier by the minute. 

“I miss my real Dad,” he mumbled, looking back up at her. 

“I know, Ani. Dad misses you too.” 

“He wanted to come home, right?” 

“Yeah. He always wanted to come home. He loved you and your brother and your sister so much, but I think he saved that boy because he was reminded of you and Benny. Are you ready to go to sleep?” 

Anakin nodded, flipping over onto his stomach. “Good night, space ranger. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Shmi kissed his head and snuck from the room. 

“Mom?” Anakin called before the door shut. 

“Yes?”

“I love you,” he whispered, laying his head against the pillows again. 

“I love you, too, son.” She shut the door, the hinge creaking slightly, and went back to her own room, curling up next to Cliegg and falling asleep. 


End file.
